


Defending His Honor

by brilliantbecca94



Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Cat Fight, F/M, Fairy Godmother Wouldn't Approve, Girl Fight, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Scratching, Uma Is Amused By Auradon's Definition of Fighting, Un-Princess Like Behavior, harry being sweet, inappropriate language, inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbecca94/pseuds/brilliantbecca94
Summary: “I’ve heard that on the Isle, you pick your gang by sleeping around and keeping the ones that are the best in bed,” Ariana informed the table. “And Uma certainly keeps a close eye on Harry.”When Syrena overhears Audrey and her friends talking about a certain hook toting pirate boy and doesn't approve. When the catty girl starts to overstep her bounds, Syrena decides that the only way to put her back in line is to knock her down a few pegs. Literally.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Defending His Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Syrena :)
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> This idea struck me while I was driving to work one morning and I needed to get it out. This is probably one of my favorite shorts, so I hope y'all like it too. 
> 
> This takes place before Truth or Dare.
> 
> Note: I don't know if the books ever mention Snow White having a daughter, I've scoured all the sources I can find and haven't come across anything, so I looked up the word for mirror in different languages and named one. If there is a real daughter of Snow White that I've missed, please let me know. I kinda picture Eira like the fluffy spoiled dog from Balto (if anyone's seen that movie), the friend of the collie dog that gets all wiggly and shivery when the big mean dog comes around. Yeah, so, you're welcome for that mental image lol :)
> 
> To my constant supporters, VeraWA and StephLauren, this one is for you until I get the first chapter of D3 up. And to my new reviewer, thehelldoievenputthere, welcome to the party and I hope you enjoy this one!

The incessant giggling erupting from the table behind her was scraping against Syrena’s last nerve like a cheese grater.

She’d no idea they’d changed the rules of the library to allow obnoxious chatter.

She rolled her eyes as another epidemic of tittering exploded. Even Jay and Harry didn't make this much noise in the library, and they were… well, Jay and Harry.

Speaking of Harry…

Her ears perked as she heard her boyfriend’s name come up in the giddy princesses’ conversation.

Raising her book higher, she made a show of flipping the page, even though she hadn’t finished reading that one, and tuned in to the discussion behind her.

It was easy to pick out each voice. She’d gone to school with these girls since they were toddlers.

Ruby, the Daughter of Rapunzel, had the most nasally laugh.

Ally, the Daughter of Alice, was, oddly enough, the quietest with her gentle giggle.

Eira White, the Daughter of Snow White, had the most screeching giggle. It sounded more like nails on a chalkboard that anything else. Her voice wasn't much different. Ironic considering how many positive adjectives were used to describe her mother’s voice in the stories.

And finally, the two ringleaders of the whole group. Syrena hated their voices more than anything else.

Ariana Rose and Audrey.

Her ex-best friend and her ex-best friend’s vain and snooty cousin.

Ariana was talking now. Lengthy descriptions about Harry's attractiveness–for a VK–and how she thought he'd be a fun distraction for her _sweet_ cousin while she waited for Ben and Mal to breakup.

As if that would ever happen. Hadn’t either girl learned anything from Audrey’s princess turned villain episode? It didn’t do to dwell on a past relationship that wasn’t ever coming back from the dead.

But it had been Audrey who'd brought Harry into their conversation as the topic, and no matter how idiotic Ariana sounded, it was Audrey that was the focus of Syrena's ire.

"Aren't you just wild with curiosity?" Ariana asked. Another bout of giggles had Syrena flinching away from the awful sound. "Have you even seen him? He's gorgeous."

“That hair,” Ruby sighed dramatically.

“His eyes,” Ally added.

“Those arms!” Eira squealed, and the girls chorused longing exhales.

“Uh-oh,” Ariana sing-songed, “Audrey’s got that look in her eyes.”

Syrena knew the look they were talking about. She didn’t even have to look to see it.

Because, once upon a time, she’d been a part of these kinds of conversations. Where she played the dewy-eyed friend, who yearned and tittered over boys and played little games of “what if” with Audrey and Ariana.

“He has a nice mouth.”

The soft, airy way Audrey said that made Syrena want to turn around and slap her, but she maintained her composure with only a minor crumple of paper as her fingers clenched tighter around the book she’d completely lost interest in.

“When he’s quiet anyway,” she added with a haughty sneer.

“I like when he talks,” Ally disagreed, “his accent…”

She must have shivered, judging by the strange little disjointed giggle that ejected from her.

Syrena nearly ripped the page as she turned it viciously.

Who did they think they were? Harry was _her_ boyfriend. Only she got to talk about his accent and his arms. Only she got to think about his eyes when she zoned out in class and pictured the silvery blue depths always glittering with mirth.

She was the only one who could fantasize about his mouth.

“He’d definitely be one who could keep you awake at night,” Ariana purred coyly, and another chorus of sighs filled the otherwise silent air.

They all needed very, _very_ cold showers. Maybe that would shock them back into appropriate behavior and polite conversation.

Maybe that would stop them talking about _her_ boyfriend like he was some kind of… of object.

A piece of meat.

“Just think about what kind of distraction he could be,” Ariana continued in that coquettish little tone of hers. “he’d be a lot more fun than Chad, that’s for sure. Unless…”

Syrena tensed. She didn’t like how the word rolled off Ariana’s tongue, slow and drawn out. Taunting, almost.

Audrey didn't like it either. Syrena knew being baited was something she hated, and Ariana was always the person who could get the pink-loving princess like a fish with a worm.

“Unless?” Audrey huffed, feigning nonchalance poorly.

“Unless you don’t think you could interest him.”

She definitely couldn’t. Syrena was confident in that.

Or… Well, she was pretty sure anyway.

Like eighty percent positive.

But what if she was wrong?

Harry had seen the dark side of Audrey, the side that had wielded Maleficent’s scepter with dexterity and grace.

What if that little tinge of villainess was better than a princess who couldn’t even brandish a pencil without feeling bad about accidentally poking someone?

The only thing she was respectable at waving around with any impression of ferocity was pompoms.

Audrey’s contemptuous snort drew Syrena out of her own head and the dour thoughts lingering there.

“It would be too easy. You’ve seen the way he’s always panting after that sea-bitch, Uma,” she spat the name like it was rotten food on her tongue. “And she doesn’t even _do anything_ for him. A bit of attention and a few affectionate touches and he’d be eating out of my palm.” 

The page of her book ripped when she flipped it then.

The sound drew the attention of the table of scoundrel princesses to Syrena.

She could feel their eyes burning against her. Could hear their suddenly hushed whispers.

They hadn’t noticed her when they came in.

Had paid no mind to the world outside their pretentious bubble.

But they were paying attention now.

She heard Ariana whisper her name and assumed it was to Audrey, who was sitting with her back to the redhead.

“You know,” Sleeping Beauty’s daughter purred, “I think you’re right, Ana. I think Harry Hook would be the perfect way to bide my time. He might even be the thing that finally gets me over Ben.”

Now Audrey was doing the baiting.

Syrena knew it.

The logical part of her brain told her to just ignore them. To leave the library and find somewhere quieter to study.

But that part of her was being quickly drowned out by insecurities and fury.

“I’ve heard that on the Isle, you pick your gang by sleeping around and keeping the ones that are the best in bed,” Ariana informed the table. “And Uma certainly keeps a close eye on Harry.”

“With a mouth like his? I’m positive he’s at least good at a few things.”

The sound of the heavy book she’d been nursing slamming against the solid oak table echoed through the massive and empty library. Her chair scraped against the polished marble floor and then clattered down as Syrena stood with too much force.

“One more word, Audrey, and I’ll make you regret ever saying his name," the redhead hissed threateningly, her back still turned on the other girl.

“I can already think of a few good ways to put his mouth to work and I bet he’d even _beg me_ to let him-”

Syrena didn’t let her finish.

Before the other girls could register what was happening, Syrena had whipped around and launched herself at Audrey, her fingers locked in the girl’s long blond locks, jerking her to her feet roughly.

The force of her attack sent them both into the table and the heavy oak scraping across the floor, sending the two girls on the opposite side leaping from their chairs and out of the way. Ariana retreated too, scurrying around the fight to join Ally, Eira, and Ruby out of harm’s way.

“Get off of me!” Audrey screeched, shoving as hard as she could against Syrena. When that didn’t work, she sent a firm backhand across the redhead’s face. The crack of flesh on flesh had the girls shrieking and gasping in alarm.

“Take it back!” Syrena demanded, ignoring the stinging of her cheek. She was sure she’d have a bright red handprint etched there for a few days, but if that was the price that she had to pay, fine.

“Make me,” Audrey taunted.

When she hit the floor, it was hard enough to knock the breath out of her whorish lungs and Syrena basked in the upper hand she’d attained as she hurled herself after the girl, forcing her to stay in place by straddling Audrey’s slim waist.

“Take it back,” Syrena hissed again, catching another fist full of blond hair, this time at the roots, and yanking hard. Audrey wasn’t giving up though. Leaving them a clawing and slapping mess of colorful fabric and tangling hair sprawled across the light marble floor.

Audrey sunk her teeth into Syrena’s forearm, using the distraction of pain to roll them across the cold floor. She landed another firm slap and Syrena felt blood pool at the corner of her mouth.

She used her grip on the blond locks to pull herself up, Audrey shrieked in agony, and then she head-butted the girl in the chin, forcing her off so that Syrena could rise again, fingers still locked against Audrey’s scalp to pull her to her feet too.

“Oh, my goodness, Syrena, stop!”

That was Evie’s voice. Syrena vaguely registered it as Audrey kicked her in the shin at the same time her sharp nails slashed across Syrena’s eye.

She released her hold on tangled blond curls to clasp her hand over the burning skin, and Audrey used the opportunity to take her own fistful of hair. Syrena yelped and twisted against the hold, retaliating with her own barrage of scratching and slapping at Audrey.

“Uma grab her!”

“Why? This is kinda fun to watch.”

“Uma!” Evie and Mal shouted together scornfully.

So Mal was here, too? When had her friends come to the library?

Oh… 

… wait 

She’d been waiting on them to get here when Audrey and her pack of bitches started their gossiping.

A strong arm curled around Syrena’s waist. She heard Audrey cry out and then the firm grip on her hair disappeared and she was being lifted away from the pink rage of a girl until all she could see was teal and mahogany.

“Let me go!” Syrena growled, launching herself once more towards Audrey. Uma’s strong arm ripped her back before she could reach the irritating girl.

“Stop!” the stronger girl ordered, Syrena could hear the captain tenor she used with Harry and Gil sometimes edging her tone.

But she wasn't a part of Uma's crew, and she didn't have to listen to the sea witch's daughter.

She tried again to get around Uma, ready to continue beating Audrey to a scratched-up pulp.

“Stop!” Uma snarled again, grabbing Syrena’s chin and forcing her to meet her gaze. “That’s enough. You won. Good job. You wanna keep it up and get expelled?”

“Fairy Godmother wouldn’t expel me,” Syrena disagreed and then stopped fighting her roommate’s hold to frown. “Wait… I won?”

“Yeah, princess,” Uma smirked, releasing her hold on Syrena’s face roughly. Syrena hissed, the sudden pressure changes reminding her of the two burning handprints and the multitude of stinging cuts littering her skin from Audrey’s sharp nails.

“How do you know?”

As far as she could remember through her haze of wrath and pain, Audrey had still been fighting.

“She was bleeding more,” the teal haired girl shrugged. “That’s a decent indicator.”

“Is she okay?” Evie called from where she was overseeing Mal corralling Audrey’s minions to escort the girl out of the library and to her dorm, or really wherever they wanted to take her.

Mal really didn’t care.

“Are you?” Uma asked, cocking her brow and jutting her hip. She crossed her arms under her chest, disappointment clear in her sharp eyes. Syrena felt something twist in her gut.

She didn’t enjoy disappointing anyone.

Especially Uma.

For whatever reason, the girl-captain had that effect on Syrena and had ever since their groups had worked together to save Auradon from Audrey.

“I think so…” she was feeling the discomfort of her wounds as her adrenalin stopped pumping through her. She bit her lip out of habit and hissed, tasting blood on her tongue.

“Yeah. She’ll be okay,” Uma called back, eyes not leaving Syrena's. “Come on, princess, let’s get you cleaned up and then you can tell me all about what possessed you to pick a fight with someone.”

“Okay,” Syrena agreed with a nod. A whimper quickly followed the small movement.

Her neck hurt. Probably from Audrey jerking her around by her hair.

She yearned for Audrey to feel the same ache.

She probably did. Since Syrena had won and all.

~

“Ow, that hurts!”

“Yeah, well, next time learn to dodge,” Uma chuckled, catching Syrena’s chin and forcing her head to stay still so she could dab the scratches around her eye with disinfectant cream.

Syrena stayed silent.

Everything hurt. Her neck, her back, her face. Her arm where Audrey had left an imprint of her teeth embedded in the skin.

Everything.

And Uma wasn't being gentle tending her wounds. It was like she wanted to punish Syrena for getting into a fight. Which was stupid since Uma got in fights all the time.

Or at least she used to. On the Isle.

“Ow!” she yelped again as Uma touched her lip with the tingling cream. Uma just chuckled again.

“That’ll be fun for Harry to deal with.”

_Harry…_

The discomfort flooding Syrena’s body washed away with the cold realization that she hadn’t even thought about how her boyfriend would feel knowing she’d gotten into a fight. What if hurting Audrey upset him? Or letting Audrey hurt her.

“Is he gonna be mad that I got in a fight?” The words were out of her mouth before she’d registered them. Her voice was timid, like a child expecting a scolding.

Uma paused her task of bandaging Syrena’s cheek to survey the girl thoughtfully.

“Depends on what the fight was about, but probably not. He’ll be madder that he missed it.”

“Oh…”

Yeah, that sounded like Harry.

“So, what was it about?” Uma prompted. She’d returned to putting small bandages across the deeper cuts on Syrena’s cheek and the ones closer to her eye. But Syrena still felt the weight of her scrutiny on her.

“It was… Audrey was talking, and I didn’t like it.”

“A lot of people talk. You’ve never gotten into a fight before.”

“She was talking about Harry.”

Uma hummed but didn’t ask for Syrena to elaborate, waiting for the quiet girl to continue on her own.

“They were all talking about him. About his looks and… and his mouth and, Ariana was saying these _disgusting_ things.” Syrena flushed as she thought about the girl’s words.

“You got jealous.”

“No,” she denied abruptly. Uma pulled back to regard her with another raised brow.

“No. I wasn’t jealous. I… maybe I was. But it was more than that.” Her surety faded with each word like it had in the library. Her confidence didn’t hold up when Harry was a concern.

But it had been more than jealousy compelling her to attack Audrey.

It had been infuriating to hear them talk about using and tossing Harry away so easily.

It had been devastating to hear Audrey talk about how easy it would be to gain his attention.

Because Syrena didn’t think Audrey was wrong.

Audrey was gorgeous and assured and decisive.

She was like Uma in that way. But she was selfish and cruel for the sake of being cruel, whereas Uma put everyone on the Isle before herself, especially those in her crew, and she had only ever been categorically underhanded when she thought it would benefit her crew and her home.

Harry would prefer Audrey to Syrena.

Because she was everything he wanted.

Everything he adored about Uma with the benefits of being a princess.

“You’re drifting,” Uma observed mildly.

The teal haired girl looked concerned for Syrena. Her usually stern mahogany eyes were softer as she stared into Syrena’s face, searching for answers in the emerald depths of her eyes.

“She said she could take Harry away.” Syrena hated the way the words sounded as they spilled from her mouth. She was just like them, referring to Harry as if he were something inanimate, with no thoughts or opinions of his own. But she couldn’t take them back now, Uma was staring her down expectantly.

“She said that she wouldn’t even have to work that hard to get his attention because he’s…” she hesitated, not wanting to repeat Audrey’s “sea-bitch” comment and risk sending Uma out to finish what Syrena had started. “an easy target and he’d _beg her_ for the opportunity to,” she cringed as the next words left her lips, “put his mouth to good use.”

She shivered in disgust, scraping her tongue against her teeth to fend off the sour taste the words left there.

Syrena couldn’t imagine thinking of Harry like that.

Not to say that she didn’t fantasize about him. He was her boyfriend, and he was god like in his allure and magnetism. But her imagination was never so lewd.

When she thought about kissing him, which was a lot more often than she’d like to admit, they were tender and reverent.

The few… less than appropriate dreams that had wormed their way through her subconscious were sensual, yes, but they weren’t dirty. The times with him that her mind conjured were romantic and gentle. Romance novelesque.

Audrey and Ariana’s words had been like bad pornography.

Not that Syrena knew much about that topic. But she’d been around Tourney players, and Jay, long enough to have a vague understanding.

“Why did we save that bitch again?” Uma questioned sharply, her tone thick with indignation and irritation. Syrena’s lip twitched with the barest hint of a smile.

“Mal didn’t want to get sent back to the Isle for committing murder?” Syrena suggested uncertainly.

She really wasn’t sure. And she went back and forth about the decision sometimes.

It had upset her when Audrey had been dying. She’d felt bad for the way their friendship had ended and for not putting forth more of an effort in apologizing when she sided with Ben after his humiliatingly public breakup with Audrey.

After Hades saved her with the Ember, Syrena had tried to make amends. She’d known they wouldn’t return to the way they’d been before, refused to let that happen again, but she’d thought they could at least be friendly.

It had worked for a moment. But Audrey had returned to her old habits, Ariana’s presence hadn’t helped, and the renewed acquaintanceship tapered off quickly.

Today, Syrena felt absolutely no remorse for Audrey and wished Mal had just let her slip away. This was a horrid thing for her to hope for, but it didn't change the thoughts in her head.

A knock on the door silenced Uma’s reply, and the girls shared a look of confusion before Uma rose to answer the door as the knocking grew more intense.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Uma sighed, sounding bored. She let the door swing open wider, revealing Harry, looking frantic and troubled. His wild, stormy eyes landed on her, erupting a mass of fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

It was usually a comforting sensation that she felt every time his penetrating gaze found her. This time though, it seemed to soothe him more than her as the anxiety in him abated some.

He was at Syrena’s side in three strides, kneeling on the floor at the edge of her bed so he could be level with her to examine the bandages on her face.

“What ‘appened kitten?” he asked, fingers carefully stroking over the forming bruises and red handprints.

Syrena didn’t answer.

She couldn’t meet the intensity of his gaze. But when his warm palm cupped her cheek, she leaned into his touch gratefully.

She didn’t know who’d told him to come to her, hadn’t stopped to think she needed him with her. Now that he was here, she felt guilt churning around the butterflies.

“She got in a fight defending your honor, Hook,” Uma answered for Syrena, a dry chuckle tinging her words.

Harry tensed, the consoling hand on her cheek fell away. Syrena grimaced, feeling even less inclined to meet his gaze now.

Would he be angry with her? Would he feel like she was coddling him because she didn’t believe he could fight his own battles?

Boys were finicky about sentiments like that, she knew. Again, from being around the Tourney boys and Jay.

His calloused fingers nudged her chin, gently urging her head up. She shook her head. She didn’t want to see his face if he was angry.

“Syrena, Kitten, look at me,” he whispered. The imploring edge to his voice had her obeying slowly.

He didn’t sound angry, but she was hesitant still.

“I’m sorry,” she told him as soon as their eyes met. She saw Uma behind him as she disappeared into the hallway, the door clicking softly behind her.

“Why are ye sorry?” Harry asked, looking baffled.

“I… boys don’t like when girls defend them… it’s emasculating or something,” she mumbled, looking down again.

“Kitten, ye _fought_ someone. For me.” He kissed the undamaged corner of her lips gently, stroking the unmarred skin between her bandages with careful fingers.

“I’m honored.” He grinned at her, that enthusiastic, roguish grin that she loved. “And proud.” He kissed her again, in the same uninjured spot.

Her hesitations drifted away under his gentle affections and praise, and she preened before him.

“Uma said I won,” Syrena informed him satisfied, a giddy titter coating the words.

“That’s me girl,” he extolled. She smiled brighter.

He didn’t ask what Audrey had said. Syrena appreciated that he didn't make her repeat the girl's abysmal words. Instead, he pushed her back on her bed, laying her out for him to do a thorough inspection of her wounds. She giggled and writhed under his playful methods. He pressed healing kisses to any area she said was hurting her, starting with her flushed cheeks and moving down her body methodically slow until her twittering turned to airy sighs and sharp intakes of breath.

As he lay between her thighs to continue his examination, her skirt pushed up around her waist, Syrena’s mind flickered an indecent thought.

Audrey and Ariana were right, Harry Hook had an incredible mouth.

But they’d never find out for themselves.

~

After he’d finished rewarding his girl for her valiant efforts on his behalf, Harry lay with her under the thick emerald duvet of her warm bed.

She was curled against his side, her less injured cheek nuzzled against his chest as she slept off the stings of her battle. His fingers traced calming patterns along her spine and brushed through her thick red curls.

He didn’t want to leave her.

Evie had caught him up on what Audrey and her cousin had confessed to saying when she’d told him about the fight. He couldn’t bother to care. Neither of them interested him in the slightest, but his girl had cared.

His Syrena had attacked, literally brawled Audrey because of what the angry pink princess had said. And that warmed him someplace he’d thought unreachable after years of having to harden himself against the misfortunes that life on the Isle of the Lost had wrought.

Uma and Gil were the only people who’d ever fought for him before.

His phone vibrated quietly where he’d laid it on his stomach after losing another game of weird birds v. dumb pigs. He liked that game, but it was frustrating when the stupid pigs didn’t explode.

He lifted the device, illuminating the screen in the room's dimness to read Uma’s text message.

_Uma: We need to teach your girl how to fight._

_Uma: This hair pulling bullshit is too Auradon._

_Uma: If she’s gonna keep defending your dumb self, she needs to at least do it right._

He chuckled softly so as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend and typed out a quick message of agreement. Not that he wanted her to fight. He liked how tender she was and didn’t want to taint the innocence of her. But he didn’t want her hurt either.

His phone vibrated again.

_Uma: You woulda been proud seein her claw apart Audrey’s face. It was pretty impressive._

_Harry: I have seen her. Broke me nose, remember?_

Uma didn’t reply to that, but he could imagine her cackling at the reminder.

She hadn’t gotten to see him after that battle, not really. She’d gone through the barrier with Mal’s spell book and disappeared for four months, stuck on the other side of the barricade with no way to return to them.

But when they’d reunited, he’d told her about it.

He'd told her again when he'd expressed his interest in courting Syrena.

Uma had enjoyed the tale both times.

He brushed a few stray locks of red hair out of Syrena’s face, thumb stroking the purpling flesh of her cheek sympathetically.

She stirred against him, nose scrunching as her less injured, bruising cheek rubbed against his shirt. A little sigh escaped her slightly parted lips as she relaxed again and he smiled, head tilted back against her headboard.

If it took him the rest of his days, he would make sure she knew how much he treasured what she’d done for him.

Not just with the fight, but every act of kindness she’d shown him since the barrier had come down and she’d said yes to his request that she be his girlfriend.

But for now, he’d let her heal and spend however long it took tending her in whatever way she needed.


End file.
